Goodbye
by Dracoluver-13
Summary: Its the last day of school in their seventh year. Hermione sings in the library. And she gets a surprise she never expected.
1. Goodbye to you

Hey!!!!!!!! Lol, I wrote this story because my friend thought it would be a great idea, and so do I. Hope you like it, and it's a 1 chapter story. Oh, and I had to change the song in this story a bit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
** Goodbye  
**  
Hermione Granger walked slowly to the library, wishing these last few hours at Hogwarts would last forever. She was seventeen, and today was her very last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was still the same bookworm that Harry and Ron had grown up with, if not even more of one. Hermione looked down at the floor and let her feet guide her. All around her, students were hugging and taking magic pictures. She looked up as she passed the Great Hall and saw Pansy Parkinson clinging onto Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Hermione's heart dropped as she continued to gaze at him. She would never get the chance to tell him how she felt. She knew she shouldn't, but she had liked him since he came back from summer for their 6th year. She didn't know _why _she liked him, but there was something different about him. He wasn't his usual arrogant self.  
  
Draco looked up and caught Hermione's eye. He gave her a small smile, and, confused but yet happy, Hermione looked away and continued to walk to the Library. Prying himself away from Pansy, Draco quietly followed her.  
  
Hermione opened the Library doors and looked inside. Madame Pince and everybody must have been at the Goodbye Feast because it was empty. She closed the doors and walked over to the bookshelves. She ran her fingers along the book spines and pulled out a book. _"Moste Potente Potions,"_ it read. She remembered second year when she had accidentally transformed herself into a cat. She laughed slightly, and opened the book, then pulled it up against her chest.  
  
_"Of all the things I've believed in _

_I just want to get it over with _

_Tears form behind my eyes _

_But I do not cry _

_Counting the hours that pass me by"_

__  
  
Hermione sang softly, pulling another book out. _"I've been searching deep down in my soul _

_Books that I'm reading are starting to get old _

_It feels like I'm starting all over again _

_The last seven years were my home _

_And now I say,"  
_  
Hermione climbed onto a table and threw her arms out, letting the books get thrown to the other side of the room.  
  
_"Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything that I knew _

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to"_  
  
She was now singing loudly, and hopped off the table. Hermione picked up a book, opened it up, and brought it up to her nose. She inhaled greatly, and her eyelids fluttered. She stroked the page, lovingly.  
  
_"I still get lost in your pages _

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you _

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away _

_To a place where I am blinded by the light _

_But it's not right"_  
  
Hermione walked along the bookshelves again.  
  
_"Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything that I knew _

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to"_  
  
She grabbed a stack of books and sat down on the floor. Her cloak dropped around her like a big ball gown. She opened one of the books and read for a minute, then lifted her eyes to the rest of the stack.  
  
_"It's confusing to know everything and wanting know more at the same time _

_I want all these books and I want to make them mine _

_I want you _

_But I know I must leave you this final time  
  
_

_"Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_ You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to"_

_  
  
_  
Hermione walked to the door. _"Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything that I knew _

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall _

_I will lie awake _

_You're my shooting star."_

_  
_  
Hermione opened the door and stepped out. _I need to talk to Malfoy,_ she thought to herself.  
  
'Don't you mean, Draco?' Her inner voice said.  
  
_Yeah, Draco. I need to talk to him.  
_  
'So, _talking _is the new word for it, these days. . .'  
  
_What?_  
  
'Oh, come on, you know you want to kiss him.'  
  
_No!_  
  
'Yes you do, I know what you want to do and what you don't want to do, and I say you want to kiss him!'  
  
_Well, maybe just a little. . ._ Hermione thought. She continued walking back to the Great Hall.  
  
'I knew it! Ok, when you see him, just walk up and uh. . . _talk_ to him. . .'  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks. Draco Malfoy was walking toward her, his blonde hair loose and in his eyes, instead of gelled back.  
  
'Here's your chance, Hermione, dear,' her inner voice said, somewhat excitedly.  
  
But Hermione stood still, frozen in fear and nervousness.  
  
_I can't!_ She thought.  
  
'Oh yes you can!'  
  
_No, I can't! He's coming over here, why don't I just wait?  
_  
Draco was now about 5 feet from her.  
  
'Because!'  
  
_That's not a very good answer!  
_  
'It doesn't matter! Now's your chance!' her inner voice yelled.  
  
"I CAN'T!!" She shouted, then realized she spoke out loud.  
  
"Can't what, Granger?" Draco asked. He looked down at her, his hair falling down over his face.  
  
"Can't, uh, can't, um. . . can't leave? I don't want to leave?" Hermione stuttered. _God, why does he have to be so close???  
_  
'It only makes it easier to kiss him.' Her inner voice was back.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, and Draco raised his eyebrows and grinned. Then he slowly leaned in and their lips met, making Hermione gasp into his mouth. Draco brought a hand to her face, and caressed her cheek gently while he sucked on her upper lip. Hermione's insides were doing happy-happy- joy-joy- dances as she kissed back. She moaned into his mouth, giving Draco the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue through. She gasped again, and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Draco's tongue gently grazed against her own. He ran his hands up and down her sides, while Draco slowly pulled away.  
  
_No, no, no, Draco, don't pull away,_ Hermione thought, wanting the kiss to last.  
  
"Well, Granger, I never thought that would happen. But I enjoyed it. See you around the city sometime?" Draco added, at the sound of the "End of Feast" bell.  
  
Hermione smiled, glad that she had, um. . . _talked _to him. "Maybe," she replied teasingly. She walked back to the Great Hall in much higher spirits than she was before.  
  
"Harry! RON!" She yelled and ran over to her best friends. On her way, she tripped over her foot and fell to the ground. A few Slytherins snickered, and Hermione was glad that Draco wasn't one of them. Instead he helped her up, and stuffed a crinkled piece of parchment in her hand. Harry and Ron looked at Draco oddly and watched as he walked back to the Slytherin table and Hermione made her way, walking this time, over to them.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," She replied, giving each of her friends a big hug.  
  
"You're in a good mood," Harry observed, hugging her back.  
  
Hermione sat down and looked at Draco who was looking back. "I guess you could say that," Hermione replied, sighing. Harry and Ron went back to discussing Quidditch and Hermione looked down at the note in her hand and opened it. It read:  
  
_Hermione,  
  
You may be the biggest klutz and bookworm alive, but you sure proved to me that you are not a Mudblood. You are simply a Muggle-born who has a passion for me. I can't blame you, though.  
  
Draco  
_  
Hermione laughed and looked back at Draco, who was grinning. She drew up a quill with her wand, and wrote:  
  
_Draco,  
  
You are absolutely right. I do have a passion for you. . . Can you sense the sarcasm?? But I have liked you since 6th year. You didn't seem like the Draco Malfoy that went home at the end of 5th year. I've got a question for you. What year did I become Mudblood to you?  
  
Love, Hermione  
_  
She reread the note and folded it up like a star. She tapped it with her wand and blew it out of the palm of her hand. It floated across the Gryffindor Table to the other side of the Slytherin table. Draco caught it and read it. He looked across the hall at Hermione and smiled. Then he quickly wrote something and sent it sailing back.  
  
Hermione caught it and read:  
  
_You never were a Mudblood to me._  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
A/N: TTTHHHEEE EEENDD!!!!!!! Lol, should I do another chapter or not?? How did you like it? Review!!!  
  
Dracoluver-13


	2. Authours note

**This is NOT a chapter. I just want to say that I WILL make this into a whole story, but it will be awhile, because:  
  
I have absolutely no idea what should happen, so I'll have to make one of my graphic organizers, and I'm halfway done typing my other story, Sweetest Sin, so I'm gonna finish that as quickly as I can, and then I'll work on this one.  
  
I'm sorry to keep you waiting!!  
  
-Ashley**-


End file.
